Fin del Juego
by Una Chica con Internet
Summary: Un joven Faraón se enfrentó a la peor crisis que pudo existir en Kemet y con el Caos reinando el lugar, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era sellar el mal. Pre-canon.


¡Hola! Hoy publico después de mucho tiempo una idea que imaginé hace bastante de cómo había muerto Atem originalmente.  
Me basé principalmente en el anime porque lo pensé mientras lo esta viendo (típico) y lo estuve escribiendo. Y aunque después me quise apoyar en el manga me di cuenta de que las historias no son tan compatibles, así que este es el resultado que obtuve gracias a ver los capítulos y por crear teorías conspirativas que pasaban por mi mente. Cabe mencionar que usé bastantes frases del anime, para dar un poco más de credibilidad. Sin más que decir ¡disfruten ^-^!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

─¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe! ¡Por favor despierte!─ Le gritó una voz familiar, casi sollozando. El joven estaba muy agotado y sus párpados le pesaban mucho pero ante la urgencia de aquella voz hizo el esfuerzo de despertar.

Al abrirlos y enfocar bien la vista se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de angustia, ─Pensé que no despertaría─ Dijo y después le sonrió dulcemente y fue en ese momento en el que su mente por fin proceso todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se levantó muy a pesar de lo que si cuerpo quería, sentía dolor en cada una de sus extremidades, miró el cielo oscuro que normalmente se encontraba iluminado gracias a Ra; pero ese no era el caso, los Dioses habían caído. Oía gente gritando, sufriendo, el pueblo ardía, la mayoría de los sacerdotes estaban muertos; el monarca cerró los ojos incapaz de seguir viendo la agonía que él había provocado, todo porque no pudo seguir el legado de su padre, fracasando miserablemente en lo que quería mantener, la paz.

Se llevó la mano al pecho con la esperanza de encontrar el frío tacto del pendiente. Se quedaba sin opciones, no tenía idea de cómo desterrar el mal que no pudo evitar. La joven al lado del Rey no pudo evitar sentir frustración por no saber cómo ayudar a resolver la situación.

Entonces él recordó.

 _El joven príncipe estaba buscando a un amigo, un joven mago muy inteligente con grandes deseos de ser sacerdote. Por esa razón continuamente estudiaba e investigaba sobre toda clase de magia, así como otros tipos de conocimientos como la geografía, agricultura y religión. Fue en ese momento en el que el príncipe decidió buscarlo en la biblioteca._

 _Después de andar un rato y de no encontrar a Mahaad, el joven monarca se encontró con el escritorio del mago, éste estaba repleto de libros y pergaminos acerca de una investigación sobre los artículos del milenio. Incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad por conocer más sobre los misteriosos objetos que portaba la corte real, incluyendo a su propio padre, buscó por dónde comenzar, revolvió los distintos pergaminos hasta ver uno que le llamó la atención entre los demás: "Sellar la magia oscura"…_

─¡Príncipe! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¡Reaccione por favor!─ El monarca volvió a toparse con la mirada preocupada de la aprendiz.

─Sí, estoy bien Mana, no te preocupes, necesito volver al campo de batalla. No tenemos mucho tiempo.─ contestó con una sonrisa leve.

─¡No debe ir! Si va ahí, ¡podría morir! Debe de estar a salvo sobre todas las cosas.─ Mana le reprendió bastante asustada y alarmada.

─No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo, sé lo que debo hacer ahora.─ Dijo con una voz tranquila y confiada. La pequeña maga, aún con conflicto asintió finalmente.

─Bien, pero no lo dejaré ir solo, lo acompañaré.─ Fue en ese momento en el que fueron nuevamente al centro del Caos.

* * *

El lugar olía a humo, las cenizas dificultaban la visión y se escuchaban los lamentos de los aldeanos que se veían afectados por toda la destrucción ya que no tuvieron la fortuna de refugiarse en el palacio.

El Faraón y la pequeña maga, llegaron a un lugar cerca de donde Seto daba la batalla a Zork con la ayuda del Ka de su ex-amada, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, el cuál hacía todo lo posible para defender el reino sumido en la oscuridad.

El sacerdote sintió la presencia del Faraón, rápidamente discutió con él mientras Ka de luz distraía a la bestia.

─¡Vuelva al palacio! ¡Su vida peligra!─ Gritó el sacerdote Seto de forma desesperada y agonizante, estaba sangrando, su "lucha" con el Faraón lo dejó exhausto. Sólo porque tenía el cetro milenario es que aún podía usar su Ka, el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, en un esfuerzo insuficiente para detener al enorme y poderoso demonio encarnación del mal que se encontraba frente a él.

─Seto, tú no estás en posición de darme órdenes.─ Le reprendió el monarca, mientras Mana les dirigía una mirada cada vez más desesperada y preocupada.

─Pero es peligroso ¿qué se supone que hace aquí? Su Ba está muy bajo, debe descansar.─ preguntó Seto.

─Terminaré con esto─ Respondió el Faraón.

─¡No! Debe seguir con vida At...─ Ojos azules fue herido, haciendo escupir sangre a su amo; débil, decidió seguir peleando con lo que tenía enfrente de él.

Atem vio a su sufrido primo, con ira replicó para sí mismo.

─No permitiré que nadie más pierda su vida por protegerme por ser la representación de los Dioses, cuando ni siquiera fui capaz de mantener la paz lograda por mi padre.─ Se dirigió a Mana ─Encerraré la magia para siempre─ Esto la dejó un poco aturdida y confundida. ─Y lo derrotaré a él y a sus ambiciones de cubrir al mundo de oscuridad─ Ante la frase Mana por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que su amigo de la infancia estaba por hacer, recordando una de las lecciones más importantes que le había dado Mahaad cuando aún era su maestro.

─¡Príncipe! ¡No! Si hace tal cosa nunca descansará.─ había comenzado a desmoronar el poco control que había logrado en aquella situación.

─Es lo único que puedo hacer para traer la paz al reino, no puedo anteponer mi vida ante la prosperidad y seguridad de mi país. Ya hemos perdido muchas vidas por la mía, no seguirá ocurriendo.─ añadió con más tranquilidad de la que en realidad sentía por dentro.

─No me importa─ reprendió molesta.

─Mana, es mi deber como Rey proteger a mi gente, eso incluye a Seto y a ti.─ puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga quien aun no quería creer en lo que su amigo estaba por hacer.

─Pero yo no quiero que te vayas…─ soltó el sin fin de lágrimas por sus mejillas, empezando a temblar incontrolablemente.

─Lo sé pero confío en que puedas ayudar a Seto a reconstruir nuestro pueblo y a la misma paz.─

─¡No! Tiene que existir otra forma, sé que podremos derrotarlo sin la necesidad de ese sacrificio, sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para que puedas seguir…─

─DE NINGUNA FORMA, no dejaré que tú o Seto sigan con esto, no tienen si quiera por qué hacer esto; es mi responsabilidad y mi deber que todos estén bien y mira lo que logré, todos quienes han muerto; al menos debo ser capaz de enmendar mi error y volver a traer tranquilidad.─ lo dijo de una forma más agitada de lo que quería.

─Te extrañaré─ dijo, aún con la pequeña esperanza de que se retractara de aquella locura.

─Y yo a ti, y a todos. Ahora, llévame con Seto, es una orden─ dijo con su típica voz autoritaria, por lo que no hubo lugar para ninguna otra discusión, esa era de las pocas ordenes que le había llegado a dar a su amiga, quien con esfuerzo y su magia, agitó su báculo y lo llevó al lado del joven sacerdote que se encontraba casi desmallado pero aún luchando con toda su alma.

Aparecieron en aquella horrible escena dónde Seto inútilmente trataba de disuadir al Faraón. ─Ha llegado la hora, realizaré el sello─ el sacerdote se sorprendió ante las palabras del monarca ─¡Idiota!─ Dijo el sacerdote que en esas circunstancias ya no le importaba el respeto hacia su Rey.

─No hay tiempo para discusiones, sólo te pido que seas el gobernante de este bello y ahora devastado país, la sangre real fluye por tus venas─ eso conmocionó al susodicho, se escuchaba como una súplica y casi podía ver lágrimas formándose en esos intensos ojos rojos, muy diferente al comúnmente tranquilo y muchas veces frío Faraón que mostraba su imagen como el Dios que debía representar y ser.

Cuando iba a protestar nuevamente, Zork lo tomó con la guardia baja atacando a su Ka de tal forma que también quedó convertido en piedra, como pasó con los Dioses anteriormente, dejándolo inconsciente.

Mana veía todo con impotencia ─Príncipe, sé que debe existir otra forma, confía en mí, ¡por favor!─ lloriqueó.

─Mana, lleva a Seto a un lugar seguro─ ordenó.

─Pero…─

─¡Hazlo!─ ella se resignó, cargó a Seto en sus brazos con algo de esfuerzo, y con el poco Ba que le quedaba hizo un pequeño hechizo final, que los pudo trasladar lo suficientemente lejos para estar seguros.

* * *

Atem al ver que se habían ido se dirigió a Zork, sus ojos rubíes ardían con ira y determinación retando a los ojos sangrientos del Dios maligno que se encontraba ahí.

─¡No permitiré que sigas extinguiendo la luz de las personas!─ gruñó fuertemente.

─¡Es imposible que me derrotes! Mientras el mundo cae en la oscuridad, existe un rayo de luz.  
Luz y oscuridad... la oscuridad viene de la luz. Esa es la verdad del mundo.─ La bestia continuó. ─Pero los ignorantes humanos temen a la oscuridad y usan antorchas hechas con una luz llamada esperanza─ Zork siguió ─Pero ellos no saben lo débil que es esa luz. Esa luz eres tú Faraón. Todo lo que intentes hacer con tu poder no será suficiente para vencerme─ finalizó.

'La luz de la esperanza, cierto no me puedo rendir por todos los que han luchado a mi lado, no puedo dejar sus sacrificios en vano'. Pensó el valiente Faraón.

─Zork, aunque yo sea destruido... la luz de mi alma será pasada a alguien más que sea digno ¡Nunca desaparecerá hasta que seas destruido!─ el monarca en ese momento decidió quitarse el pendiente que, representaba su autoridad y su último vínculo con su difunto padre, sosteniéndolo sólo de la correa de cuero por la que se sostenía.

─Idiota, ¿No has notado que los que aumentan la fuerza de la oscuridad y me dan poder eterno son los humanos?─ Zork se regodeó del Horus.

─¿Qué?─ Eso no tenía que ser verdad.

─Para que los humanos vean la luz deben pasar por la oscuridad, tienen que ver su sombra. Sin la oscuridad, no podrán ver su verdadero ser. El escenario donde los humanos se matan siempre se repite, son sus instintos naturales ¡Es algo que siempre es parte de ellos!─ Expresó con total superioridad.

─Cállate─ Atem perdía la paciencia, no dejaría que Zork siguiera denigrando a los humanos, aplastando sus sueños, esperanzas, su vida.

─¡Por eso mi poder creó un mundo de oscuridad! ¡Dejo que los tontos humanos vean el infierno que desean ver!─ Se mofó.

─¡CÁLLATE!─ Y con eso comenzó a recitar un hechizo en antiguas lenguas hieráticas, recordaba la primera vez que leyó el canto, no lo comprendió y no pudo memorizarlo; ahora las palabras llegaban a su mente, era el momento.

─Tu inútil alma se perderá en la oscuridad, y aunque fueses capaz de retenerme, nunca seré derrotado por tu estúpida luz de la esperanza, ¡porque siempre habrá oscuridad dentro de ti Rey!─ Dijo su última frase e intentó atacarlo, pero se vio inmóvil dentro del cántico que se estaba realizando.

Atem ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba, La magia oscura comenzaría a desvanecerse, alejándose de ahí, desterrada al otro mundo por lo que Zork ya no podría tener su presencia física.

Se necesitaba un espíritu lo suficientemente fuerte y con gran voluntad para retener la magia, el sello sólo se rompería si se colocaban los artículos milenarios en la piedra, además de la necesidad de otra llave; el nombre del alma sellada, ya que éste permite usar la máxima fuerza de la misma alma. Eso se mencionaba en aquel pergamino.

El pendiente comenzó a brillar y también un tercer ojo apareció en la frente del gobernante imperceptible por la corona que traía puesta, mostrando la sincronía entre la magia oscura y la del monarca. Él siguió orando, no podía evitar sentir temor; pero finalmente, ese fue el destino que se le dio por los Dioses.

Percibió que la magia del pendiente comenzaba a palpitar como si se tratará de su corazón. Sabía que le esperaría una eterna condena de dolor y sufrimiento pero era lo que debía hacer.

─¡Yo comando, que seas eternamente sellado con el poder de mi alma, en el nombre del Faraón ATEM!─ y con esta última frase, sintió como todo se detuvo. Ya no sentía la brisa fría del día oscurecido por el eclipse, ni percibía el humo en el ambiente, la luz de su pendiente y su frente brillaban más que todo Ra y junto a un infernal gruñido, Zork comenzó a desvanecerse dentro del pendiente. Sintió que los latidos de la magia se desvanecieron.

Hubo un silencio, un desesperante silencio.

Sintió un horrible desgarré como si fuera despedazado por dentro, entre el dolor y agonía, pudo notar la ausencia del mal. Su mente, alma, comenzaba a desvanecerse. Rápidamente vio a sus compañeros y amigos, a la gente de Kemet.

Recordó a los miembros de su corte real; Karim, Shadá, Aknadin e Isis quienes siempre lo apoyaron, con su trabajo en equipo, lealtad, al menos antes de ser traicionado por su tío, con su preocupación hacia él y el reino que tuvo por delante.

Más allá de las formalidades también vio a su visir Shimon que siempre lo guiaba con su voz de la razón, quien también fue una de las personas más confiables, siempre podía contar con su consejo.

Seto, su primo y mayor rival que aunque tosco, siempre se preocupó por el bienestar del reino.

Mahaad, su antiguo amigo de la infancia, con quien pasó buenos tiempos, nadie más leal que él con su gran habilidad en la magia.

Mana, su mejor amiga, con quien mejor podía expresarse sin limitarse a ser formal y real.

Y su Padre a quien había prometido mantener la armonía en el reino antes de su muerte. " _Lo hice, a pesar de todo, cumplí con mi deber de mantener la paz_ " pensó.

Casi imperceptiblemente, vio una fugaz imagen de un chico con ropas extrañas, con un cabello llamativo y con enormes ojos amatista, alguien a quien nunca había visto.

Entonces se escuchó un resquebrajamiento, el pendiente ahora se convirtió en varios pedazos de oro cayendo sordamente en la arena, junto al cuerpo del Faraón ahora pálido, con la mirada pérdida, muerto.

* * *

Admito que se me complica caracterizar a Atem de la forma en que yo lo veo, alguien con demasiada confianza y al mismo tiempo con muchas dudas, por eso lo puse más expresivo con Mana porque se supone que con ella se abría más, aunque no del todo y más firme en el momento en que se enfrentaba a Zorc. Trataré de mejorar.

¿Comentarios y teorías?


End file.
